What Happens When You Stalk Danny Phantom
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny's parents stalk Danny Phantom to observe and finally bring him down...But they'll find a surprise at the end! One-shot.


**I don't own Danny Phantom. I got bored and made a one-shot revelation. Enjoy. This sort of thing has been done often, but I wanted to do it again. Because it's the curse of the DP writer.  
**

Danny sighed irritably as he flew. It seemed every ghost in the Ghost Zone wanted to attack him tonight- first Ember, who gave him a nice bump on the head from her electric guitar, then Skulker, who tried to get his pelt (again), Bertrand, who tried to maul him as a cougar, Spectra, who wanted to feast on his annoyance and tiredness, with a touch of sadness in the mix, the various ecto pusses here and there, the Lunch Lady, who had her evil meat form, and to top it all off, the Box Ghost came back between every battle to bother Danny.

Sam and Tucker couldn't help him tonight, which they apologized for, as they both came down with the flu. Jazz was at home, busy with an essay.

Sighing, he capped another ghost into the thermos. He turned invisible from view for a few moments for, hopefully, a chance that no ghosts could see him.

* * *

"Jack, where's the ecto gun?" Maddie asked her husband. They had been chasing the ghost boy all night, watching as he took down ghost after ghost.

But for what purpose failed them. He had no reason to save them. No reason at all. For all they knew, he was no more than a post-subconscious glob of ectoplasm in the form of a teenage boy. Jack pointed to the back of the car as he drove the Specter Speeder, Maddie quickly going back and grabbing it. Tonight, they would get rid of the ghost boy.

He didn't notice as the Specter Speeder was about a half-mile away from him, as it was on 'invisible' mode, before he turned invisible from sight.

They blinked, and Jack groaned and pulled out a device to find invisible ghosts and also took a reading of their body composition for tests.

Lifting it in the air, they saw the ghost boy's shape in a sitting position, looking a little tired. Jack clicked 'comp' on the machine, and it loaded for a minute, before it showed the ghost boy's information.

They read it carefully, before they looked confused.

"Jack, he's only made of half-ectoplasm. The other half is mostly water and various other chemicals, similar to that of a human." Maddie said, raising a questioning eyebrow at the machine. Jack frowned and narrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think.

"Alright, well, if ghosts are composed of ectoplasm, that's normal. What _isn't _normal is the fact he's made of water and other chemicals needed for the human body. Now, ghosts usually lack water from their system for the most part, along with these other chemicals the body needs. All it will do is escape their body, without any use to it. Alright, well...Hmm. Well, he's half-ectoplasm...Meaning..."

"...He's...Half-ghost?" Maddie asked. Both scientists shook their heads.

"No, that can't be right. If that's so, then we've found a new species. Here, let me take his reading again..." Jack said. Clicking a button, the reading came up. It was the same as it said before. Both jaws dropped.

"He...Really...Is..." Maddie said slowly.

"...Half...Ghost..." Jack said.

* * *

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he groaned as he turned visible once more. He looked around, and saw the Box Ghost again. He groaned and flew down, the Fentons following him.

Flying down to where the Box Ghost was 'ominously' lifting boxes into the air, Danny slapped an irate hand to his face.

"Oh, come ON! How many FREAKING times do I NEED to hunt you tonight? Can't you just go home and make out with the Lunch Lady or something? I just wanna go home already!" He snarled. His parents looked surprised. He had a home? The Box Ghost only smirked evilly.

"No, for I am the Box Ghost! Who is committing evil by bother the public!"

"Dude, if you haven't noticed, NO ONE IS OUT HERE." Danny said. The Box Ghost frowned, before he smirked again.

"Well, no matter! For I am the Box Ghost! And I will have my vengeance on you for trapping me in the technologically advanced soup thermos..." He thought for a minute. "...One thousand and fifty two times!" Danny snorted.

"You keep track? Wow. I deserve a special award for catching you this many times. Prepare to make it one thousand and fifty three." Danny said, pulling out the thermos and sucking in the Box Ghost.

"NO! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE ON YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!" The Box Ghost cried as he was sucked in. Danny tiredly stuck the thermos on his back, He floated to the ground for a minute tiredly.

* * *

"...One thousand and fifty two-"

"Fifty three now." Jack noted.

"Fifty three times catching that one ghost? And that's not including other ghosts he catches on a daily basis! How busy is this kid?" Maddie said. They saw the ghost boy had lines under his eyes from fatigue, and he floated down the the ground. His parents followed the motion, gently and silently landing the speeder.

The ghost kid looked exhausted. He had too many scratches, cuts, and bruises to count, he had messier hair than normal, dark lines under his eyes showed he had been awake longer than normal. He finally fell flat on his back, and groaned.

He let a ring form around his middle, which went up and down. It left wrinkled dark blue jeans, a white shirt with red trim, red and white shoes, and as it passed over his head, his eyes turned blue and his hair black.

He didn't expect to hear two gasps from behind him. He quickly shot up like a rocket, and turned to see his parents, who had dropped their ectoguns on the ground and stared at him.

"Uh...I-I can e-explain?" He said, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

_"Oh, crap. What now? What are they going to do?"_ He thought with a panic.

* * *

Maddie and Jack saw the ghost boy fall flat on his back. Both saw a bright blue right form at his middle and go up and down. Both had wide eyes once his shirt was revealed, and when the rings were finished, both gasped.

Their son- their blood- was the ghost boy. They dropped their guns to the ground, and stared as their son jumped up instantly at the gasp, and turned to see them.

"Uh...I-I can e-explain?" He asked more than said, putting his hand behind his neck.

Both parents and son stared back at each other, not sure what to do or say. Jack and Maddie noted as Danny sweat in nervousness, and, sharing a look, ran forward.

Danny braced himself for whatever they would do to him, whether it be kill him, or whatever else they would do.

What he didn't expect was to feel two people hug him tight. Cracking an eye open, he saw his parents griping him tight, hugging him. He was tense for a minute, before he hugged back.

His parents pulled back and smiled at him. "So, you've been doing this all this time...My boy, I couldn't be prouder." Jack said with pride. Maddie hugged him again.

"Oh, my baby boy! Oh, we're sorry we hunted you...And we want answers...And accept you...But I think that can wait. You look tired." Maddie said. Danny smiled thankfully, and nodded.

Putting proud hands behind his back, they took him to the speeder, and began to drive home.

Danny fell asleep on the ride back, and once they landed at the house, Jack picked him up, and both carried him into the house, past the living room and kitchen, up to his bedroom. Maddie pulled the covers back, and Jack gently laid him down, Maddie pulling the covers over him. Light snores escaped their son, and, with one last kiss on the head from Maddie, both parents shared another look of pride, and left.

Oh boy, would they have questions tomorrow...


End file.
